You're My Hero
by shastalily
Summary: Gabrielle has an adventure with a strange new acquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.

****

**You're My Hero  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
In the small town of Poteidea, there lived with her mother a poor, but happy young woman called Gabrielle. One day when she was outside sweeping the doorstep, a beautiful blonde woman approached and introduced herself as her Aunt Callisto.  
  
Gabrielle's mother was rather wary of the stranger, but she soon became friendly when Callisto gave them a box of dinars and promised to give Gabrielle a life as a famous bard. She told them marvelous stories of her skill as a healer and the wonderful things she had seen in her travels.  
  
The next day, Callisto took Gabrielle to the market and bought her some fine clothes to wear; then they walked far out of the town until they came to a dark forest. Then, Callisto waved her hand and to Gabrielle's great alarm, the earth trembled and the ground opened up in front of them, revealing a stone door with an iron ring on it.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Gabrielle," said her aunt. "Let me tell you a fantastic secret. Beneath our feet is hidden treasure, enough for both of us, if you will help me."  
  
But Aunt Callisto, you're so powerful. Why can't you do it by yourself?" Gabrielle asked in astonishment, truly shocked by what she had seen.  
  
"My powers are that which keep me from going into the vault myself." answered Callisto. "Only a pure-hearted young woman like you can go inside. Will you help me?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded, and said," Yes, Aunt Callisto."  
  
"All right, child. This is what you must do. There is a black candle sitting on a stone table. Blow out the flame before you touch anything else. Beside the candle is a vial of medicine that will heal all diseases and wounds sitting on a stone table. Get that for me, and you may take anything else you wish to have for yourself. But be sure not to touch anything until you pick up the black candle and extinguish the flame. Callisto gave her bracelet to Gabrielle to protect her, and Gabrielle descended into the vault below.  
  
When Gabrielle saw what the cavern contained, she became suspicious of her aunt's intentions. There was no treasure to be seen. All she saw was a large stone table. On the table was a vial of red liquid, a shiny black frying pan, and a black candle with an unearthly dark blue flame. Gabrielle blew out the candle, picked up the vial, and placed it in her pouch. Then she said to herself, 'There doesn't seem to be anything else here, but that looks like a good frying pan. I could cook lots of fish in that, no problem.' Gabrielle put the frying pan on her belt, and started to climb out of the vault. Finding the last step quite steep, she asked Callisto for help.  
  
"Give me the vial first, my child," said Callisto, with a strange gleam in her eye, and all of a sudden Gabrielle realized her aunt's treachery and stepped back into the cavern in fear.  
  
Furious at the failure of her plan, the woman, who was of course the evil Goddess Callisto, snapped her fingers and the slab closed leaving Gabrielle alone in the darkness.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
**  
For two days and nights the unhappy girl sat in the vault, cold, frightened and hungry. Then, quite by chance, while she was wishing to go home, she happened to rub the bracelet, that Callisto had given her, against the wall. At once she appeared in her mother's kitchen. Gabrielle told her mother of her strange adventure and they thanked the Gods for Gabrielle's safe return.  
  
The next morning, Gabrielle decided to use her new frying pan. She set the pan on the fire to get hot and began to prepare the fish for cooking. When she turned around, blue smoke was rising from the pan. Before she could do anything, a tall, darkly handsome man appeared in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?! I AM ARES GOD OF WAR!! Who are you to summon me?"  
  
Terrified, Gabrielle began to cry, gigantic tears rolling down her cheeks. Ares sighed heavily, stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her. 'Oh great,' he said to himself, 'Zeus knows that I can't bear to see a girl cry. What kind of War God am I anyway?'  
  
Aloud, Ares said, "Hush now, little one. I'm not here to harm you. I'm just... I'm just a bit grumpy. I'm sorry I frightened you."  
  
Gabrielle quieted and smiled nervously up at the tall dark-eyed god. Ares smiled down at her and asked, "Okay now, little one?" She nodded and asked if he would like to sit down. Keeping her arm in his, Ares guided her to a bench facing the fire. Biting her lip, Gabrielle started to tell Ares what had happened before he had arrived. Ares assured Gabrielle that he did not blame her for anything. He explained that the frying pan had been made by Hephestus as a joke on Ares. It was meant for Zeus, so that Ares would come whenever Zeus heated the pan. Ares explained that the frying pan had lost its power over him now, because it had been used by a mortal. He told Gabrielle that she could keep it for cooking with.  
  
"Gabrielle," said Ares. "Zeus made the vault to keep things safe from thieves. Only Zeus could enter the cavern. The power in the light of the candle kept other Gods out. The vial contains hind's blood.... not medicine."  
  
Gabrielle's eyes opened wide. "But Ares... What will I do with the hind's blood?! I don't want to hurt the Gods."  
  
Ares smiled at her. "I know. You have a pure heart and a giving soul. That is why Callisto used you to obtain the hind's blood. She wanted the power to control the other Gods." Ares stood up and reached out his hand to Gabrielle and said, "Come with me Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle was puzzled, and said, "I don't understand.... Where are we going?"  
  
"I need to take you to Zeus. He will take care of the vial and he will want to thank you in person for saving the hind's blood from Callisto."  
  
"But what about my mother? I shouldn't leave without saying something."  
  
"Then, let's go tell her. Oh, she won't be alone, you know."  
  
"She won't?"  
  
"Nope." Ares said with a grin. "I have a surprise for you. Your father is coming home from the wars."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" squealed Gabrielle. She threw her arms around Ares' neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I think that I could get used to this," laughed Ares, looking into Gabrielle's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Oops," said Gabrielle, her face turning pink, "I shouldn't hug and kiss strange men."  
  
Ares pretended to frown. "So you think I'm strange, do you?"  
  
Noticing the twinkle in his dark eyes, Gabrielle decided to tease him a little. "Yes, I do," she said, trying to keep a straight face. At once, Ares grabbed and held her off the floor, holding her tightly in his arms. "Oh really... So...do you **like **strange men?" Gabrielle started to giggle and said, "**You're **the only one that I like." Ares laughed, and asked, "Will you go on a trip to Olympus with the strange man that likes **you**?"  
  
Happily, Gabrielle agreed that she would go with him. They informed the very surprised mother of the trip to Olympus and the father's homecoming, and off they went in a flash of blue light.

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
When they arrived on Olympus, Ares introduced Gabrielle to Zeus and the other Gods. Zeus thanked Gabrielle and put the vial of hind's blood in another vault. While Gabrielle was talking with Aphrodite and Apollo, Zeus took Ares aside and said, "I have banished Callisto to Tartarus so she can't hurt anyone. My son, I'm very proud of you. Once, you would have used the hind's blood to take over control of Olympus for yourself. You didn't, and that shows me how much you have really changed."  
  
"Thank you, Dad. I feel... well, I **can** actually feel now. Before, I **was** War. Now, it's my job... **not **who I am. It changes everything and how I look at people."  
  
"Speaking of looking at people... That is a cute little girl you have out there. Clever too...Is there any chance that you will keep her around. As in.... maybe I will have a daughter-in-law someday soon?"  
  
"Oh Dad... She's not my girl. Though, she really is nice... She's smart, kind and beautiful. That's the trouble. She's too good for a rough guy like me."  
  
"Hey son, don't sell yourself short. You are more than just a War God. Show her. Let her get to know you. I can tell that she likes you."  
  
"You really think so?" Ares gazed longingly at Gabrielle, her golden hair shining in the light of Apollo's aura.  
  
Zeus laughed. "Of course. I've seen her looking at you."  
  
Yeah?" said Ares absently, still staring at Gabrielle.  
  
"Yes, Ares. Every time that you aren't looking at her."  
  
"Oh..." said Ares, blushing profusely.  
  
His father roared with laughter and put his hand on Ares' shoulder. "Ares, this is the first time I've ever seen you blush. It must be love."  
  
Ares looked at his father and grinned sheepishly. "I think maybe it is."

-TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
When Ares and Gabrielle popped back to Poteidea, her father had arrived. Ares left the family to their reunion after inviting Gabrielle to a picnic the next day. She agreed to the outing, and Ares shyly hugged Gabrielle goodbye.  
  
Ares and Gabrielle saw each other every day. They went on picnics, canoe rides, and trips to foreign places. But sometimes they just talked. They talked about their families, their lives, and their dreams. Gabrielle told Ares of her dream of becoming a famous bard and Ares told Gabrielle of his dream of being seen as more than a War God. They were so happy just being together.  
  
After two months, Ares was sure that Gabrielle loved him as much as he loved her, even if they had never said the words out loud. He was ready to ask her to become his wife. He dressed in a brand new suit of black leather and went to Gabrielle's parents to ask their permission to marry Gabrielle. Her parents received him with great joy, because they had learned to love and respect Ares very much.  
  
Gabrielle's mother went to Gabrielle's room to tell her of Ares' arrival. She came back into the kitchen with a frightened look on her face and a small scroll in her hand. "Gabrielle's gone!!" she said, her hands trembling. Ares and Gabrielle's father jumped up from their seats and Ares cried, "Where did she go?"  
  
"Read the scroll," said the mother, bursting into tears, running to the arms of her husband, who looking shocked and helpless, held her close.  
  
The scroll told exactly where and why Gabrielle was gone. Ares turned bright red. Trying to contain his anger, he quietly told the parents that he would take care of this, and called for Aphrodite. She appeared in a burst of pink sparkles with her usual good humor. She soon sobered when she read the scroll and she nodded when Ares asked her to stay and comfort Gabrielle's frightened parents.  
  
With a nod and a handshake for Gabrielle's father, he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

-TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
  
**Ares reappeared in Zeus' throne room, interrupting his reading of the daily reports from the world below. Startled, Zeus looked up at Ares, "Ares, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Gabrielle is in trouble, Dad." Ares tersely replied. "Read this," he said, passing Zeus the scroll.  
  
It read:  
  
_Hey Ares! Guess who? Remember me? Callisto? Guess you're wondering how I got out of Tartarus. What a joke! You and Zeus should have remembered the bracelet that I stole from Hera. I gave it to Gabrielle. It called me back from Tartarus when she thought my name and rubbed the bracelet at the same time. Enough about **me**... as much as that is my favorite subject.  
  
Your new little friend made me lose the hind's blood. Bring it to me, or Gabrielle is dead.  
  
Meet me at Black Tower tomorrow at noon.  
  
Hate Ya! _

_ Callisto_

_  
_  
As he finished reading the note, Zeus looked up to see Ares' face bright red, and blue flames crackling around his ears. Alarmed, Zeus threw a big jug of ambrosia over Ares and watched as the flames disappeared and his face returned to normal.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I thought I was really going to blow my top."  
  
"Ares, you have to get Gabrielle back alive, but we can't give Callisto the hind's blood."  
  
"I know, Dad. I think that I need you to create a diversion for me."  
  
"Okay. What were you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh, just drop something on her so I can whisk Gabrielle away. She must be keeping her in the tower."  
  
"That sounds like Callisto," said Zeus. "She always did like to hide people in plain sight."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next day at noon, Ares appeared at Black Tower. It was a place long-forgotten by mortals.... only known in fairytales. It had no doors and one window at the top. Inside that window was a small room. It held only a bed, and a pile of scrolls in the corner. At this time, it also held a very frightened Gabrielle, and a very nasty Callisto.  
  
"How many stories have you written about me?" asked Callisto, staring down at Gabrielle, who was sitting on the floor, with a scroll on her lap and a pen in her hand.  
  
"I have just finished the third one," replied Gabrielle, hoping that was enough.  
  
"Good," said Callisto. "But I want more. I want everyone to know how powerful I am. You had better write more before I kill you."  
  
""I thought that you weren't going to kill me if Ares gave you the hind's blood."  
  
"So I lied," said Callisto with a smirk, as she disappeared in a burst of green light.

- TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

** Much thanks to reviewers of this story**: Madbrilliant, alliebeme, gabriestar013, and Milou. I am a **very **new writer and believe me, your words are much appreciated. I hope you like the ending. I have a lot of fun with Ares and Gabrielle.

****

****

**Chapter 6  
**  
Gabrielle stood up and tiptoed over to the window. She looked down and could see the top of Callisto's head. She also saw Ares walking towards Callisto. He looked up and saw Gabrielle watching, and winked at her. She smiled, happy that he cared about her. Callisto waited until Ares came closer. "Do you have my hind's blood, Mr. War God?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I don't," replied Ares.  
  
"I didn't think so. But I still have a nice little surprise for you." She pulled out her sword and on it was a small drop of red liquid. "See," she said mockingly, "I can still kill you. I had this little bit of hind's blood hidden in the bracelet." In order to make room to draw his own sword, Ares took a step backward. "No, you don't!" said Callisto, throwing a chain around Ares. "You **do **realize this chain was made by Hephestus? You can't escape. No Gods can escape from me!"  
  
Gabrielle was still watching from the window and panicked when she saw that the God she loved was in danger. She quickly grabbed one of the heaviest scrolls and dropped it out the window. It fell directly on Callisto's head. Callisto's eyes rolled back and she fell onto the ground with a **splat**...into the mud puddle behind her. Gabrielle picked up another scroll and wrapped one end around the bed post. She threw the other end out the window and climbed down the scroll (_It was a very strong scroll. Callisto **would **want stories about her to last_ _forever_, _wouldn't she?_) Gabrielle ran over to Ares, pulled off the chain, and wrapped it around Callisto. Callisto opened her eyes and glared at Gabrielle through her mud caked hair.  
  
Gabrielle turned around to see Ares rolling on the ground, nearly choking with laughter. She smiled, relieved to know that he was all right. He stood up, still laughing, and came over to hug her.  
  
Suddenly, Zeus appeared. "Are you all right, Ares...Gabrielle? I'm sorry I'm late. I was stopped by Hera on my way here."  
  
Ares said, "Its okay, Dad. Gabrielle saved me. She used a scroll on Callisto."  
  
"A scroll?" asked Zeus, very puzzled.  
  
"Yup. A scroll." As he said this, he knelt down on one knee in front of Gabrielle and said, "You're my hero, Gabrielle...my reason for being. I love you so much. Will you marry me, and protect me for eternity?"  
  
"Oh, Ares. It was just a scroll. Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," he replied. "If I wasn't sure, would I have asked Hephestus to make this for you?" He pulled from his pocket a box, and in that box was the most wondrous ring that Gabrielle had ever seen. On a band of solid gold there was a heart-shaped setting surrounded by diamonds and in the center was a sparkling emerald. "It matches your eyes," Ares said, placing the ring on her finger. He kissed her fingers gently, waiting for her answer.  
  
Gazing into his adoring dark eyes, Gabrielle whispered, "Yes. I will marry you." Ares stood up and took her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. "And you will protect me, won't you?" he asked her, smiling at his confused father. Gabrielle pulled slightly away from him so she could see his face, and laughed, "How about we protect each other?"  
  
"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go tell your parents." They disappeared from the scene and left Zeus grumbling, "What were they talking about?! Why won't anyone tell me anything?! I wish that enchanted frying pan still worked!" He continued to grumble while personally escorting Callisto back to Tartarus.  
  
**Prologue:**

Gabrielle and Ares were married by Aphrodite when they arrived back at Gabrielle's home. Gabrielle became the Goddess of Protection and the Bard of Olympus. Ares was a loving husband to Gabrielle and a good father to their children. He grew to become one of the most respected of the Greek Gods, known for his wisdom and good counsel. 

All of Olympus is still laughing about Callisto, the scroll, and the mud puddle. Zeus still doesn't understand the joke.

-The End-


End file.
